


A Friend in the Dark

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bruises, Despair, Drabble, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Draco's been kidnapped. He has no hope of ever being rescued. No one cares that he's missing, or do they?





	A Friend in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I merely created the situation.

Draco breathed slowly. If he breathed too deep, his ribs ached. Hopefully his ribs were bruised, not broken. He was cold, his breath visible in the dark room. He was unsure how long he'd been in this dank room. It could have been days. It could have been weeks. He had no idea. 

He didn't even know who had taken him. His father had made too many enemies. It could have been someone from either side. Too many people knew not to trust Lucius Malfoy. He could only hope that it wasn't Greyback, but his hope had died years ago. 

He had gone to sleep in his bed in his home, planning to return to school. He had woken up here, in the dark. Someone towering above him, kicking him. He'd been spit on and called a traitor. The kicks hurt more than the weak Cruciatus curses they kept hitting him with. They either didn't mean it or weren't strong enough to cast it properly. 

They could hurt him all they liked. This was nothing. He knew true pain. His aunt had made sure of that. And she had been a light touch compared to the Dark Lord. He had taken a personal interest in Draco. He was trying to make him stronger. Trying to draw the darkness out of him. He had failed to remake Draco in his image. Draco wasn't evil, just tired and scared. 

Draco slept for a bit. It was his only reprieve from the pain and the memories. He awoke to swearing and kicks. It hurt more than the last time. Must be from the bruises that were already there. When they were finished kicking and cursing him, they left stale water in a bowl and bread on the floor for him. 

The worst part of this was that no one would even realize he was missing. He had no friends, not really. Just allies. His parents wouldn't worry until after they missed his weekly owl. And who would help them find him? He had made so many people miserable, no one would help. 

Draco slept. He woke to pain and hunger. He slept some more. He was stuck in a never ending torture loop. His dreams brought a different kind of pain. A tentative truce had been formed with the Gryffindor goody goodies before he had been taken. 

They had worked together to help rebuild parts of the school. It had been long hours and hard work, but he was excited to help build something up for once in his life. Harry and his friends had been suspicious at first, but after seeing him work hard they were polite and sometimes friendly. 

Draco dreamed of the few times he had spent with Harry that summer. He woke angry at himself for being such an ass when he was younger. They could have been friends, but he had been a prick. 

Something pulled Draco from sleep. It wasn't the usual pain he had become accustomed to. He strained his ears, hearing what sounded like a skirmish. Voices were indistinguishable. Just yelling and shouting. It wasn't long before everything was quiet. 

Draco fell back against the wall as his door was blasted off its hinges. The light from the wand was harsh after being in the dark for so long. "He's here," a familiar voice called out. She started to slowly enter the room, approaching him as one would a wild animal. 

The next to arrive rushed him with no fear. He could make out wild, dark hair as he was wrapped up in a hug. The crushing hug only eased when he winced from the pressure. "You're alright. You're safe now," the dark haired man said. His voice steady, even as his hands shook. 

"Potter?" Draco croaked. His voice sounded foreign to his own ears. 

"Of course, it's me," Harry said. "Where else would I be?"


End file.
